cursed demon sword kano: hiro need's a hero?
by nelly the crazy yaoi ninja
Summary: "hello" he licked his lips with want in his eye's but was easly hidded "hi" he smiled "my name is hiro im glad we will be working together!" he smirked "yeah..me too"
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah this is my first soul eater fan fic and I'm pretty sure I'm the first one to make a yaoi of hiro, any way I don't own soul eater wish I did though so again no law suits oh and merry Christmas yay!**

* * *

****

Ah yes meet hiro,

**Young, kind, a push over, gets a huge ego when given too much power,**

**But there's another side of him that others don't seem to see.**

**Big blue green eye's that just look's ever so innocent, soft silky blond hair, frail pale skin that could get easily bruised, is so innocent you could talk him into doing anything, a frail skinny body and a nice round plump ass.**

**Yes everyone was too busy ordering hiro around just to stop and get a good look at him and maybe claim him before others do but no they was just ignoring it, ah ignorance is bliss no?**

"**hay maka, soul, you guy's thirsty?" hiro said with a arm full of things food, snacks, drinks the usual "no thanks hiro, but you should stop people from abusing your kindness like this it's not right" but of course soul and maka noticed "what do you mean?" black star and tsubaki made their way to hiro and yes they noticed as well.**

"**She's right hiro you should stop this now before it becomes out of hand" tsubaki, bless her soul, was worried that someone might get the idea to... Do something unspeakable to hiro and won't let him say no "you worry too much! Oh black star you thirsty? I think I bought too much" black star nodded and stole a soda from the bag hiro was holding "thanks" he mumbled as hiro walked away ignorant as ever.**

"**Hey star? You ok you've been quiet for a while there, that's not normal you sick?" soul said coolly "hmm… that's not good" tsubaki said "what do you mean?" maka asked as black star was watching hiro walking and sipping on his mountain dew instead of gulping it like usual "well black star is only quiet when something big is about to happen and he doesn't know how to handle it, and the way he's staring at hiro I say it revolves around the blond" tsubaki pointed out.**

"**Tsubaki lets go... We have some investigating to do" black star for the first time that day disappeared like an actual ninja "what the fuck! Where did he go!" soul said looking around only to see tsubaki gone as well "the hell?" soul started to freak out.**

***in shibusen (lord death's office)***

"**I see, so you've caught the cursed demon sword?" as spirit nodded, lord death sipped on his green tea "that's wonderful bring him here" **

"**Are you sure about that? He's pretty dangerous and has one hell of a smart mouth, I think we should leave him in his jail cell to ro-OW!" spirit was holding his smoking head after the reaper chop he received "spirit I said bring him here I don't remember asking for YOUR smart mouth" spirit got up shakily "o-ok, bring him in!".**

**Sid came in with a male who seemed at the age of 15 he was up to spirits chest in the height department, he had slightly pail white skin, dark purple hair, narrow light purple eye's, he wore black baggy pants like black star's and a tight sleeveless white turtle neck, he had a black wing as a tattoo on his arm and bandages covered his hands.**

"**So you're the cursed demon sword?" lord death asked**

"**Yeah and I have a name"**

"**So what is your name?"**

"**My name is kano"**

"**I see that's a very nice name you have" lord death started to snicker**

"**What's so funny?"**

"**Its funny cause I didn't expect you to be so young"**

"**And I didn't expect you to be so ugly"**

"**Reaper chop!" lord death chopped poor Kano**

"**Ow! Son of a bitch-OW!" that earned kano another blow to the head**

"**Watch your mouth when you're in my presence" lord death said irritation on his face.**

"**I told you! The kid has a big m-OW!" spirit got a blow to the head as well**

"**I don't remember asking you to speak" reaper said now pissed off "any way I've decided to go easy on you Kano because I'm in a good mood today so you are going to be enrolled here in dwma academy" **

"**As long as my partner is cute I don't give a sh-OK! I'm sorry please don't hit me!" kano held his hands up fearing for his life as lord death held his giant hand "your walking on thin ice kid, now like I was saying your now enrolled in dwma academy and the partner we choose for you, you will live him or her got it?" lord death heard no response "good now spirit do you know any student that's available?" spirit nodded "yeah that hiro kid I got his profile on me too just in case you was going to do this" spirit handed kano a folder with hiro's picture on it "well, this won't be so bad" kano licked his lips with lust in his eyes "I have a feeling we are going to regret this" spirit whispered to lord death "I sadly agree with you" and with that the two shadows disappeared back into the shadows to tell they're friends.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0000~0~0~0~0~**

"**yahoo! We are awesome tsubaki! They didn't even suspect us there!" black star and tsubaki was walking back to the cafeteria to tell their friends the good news "hay tsubaki can I ask you something?" tsubaki looked at her meister.**

"**Sure go ahead black star"**

"**That kano guy, hiro's new partner, the look in his eye when he saw hiro's picture was pretty weird right?"**

"**Yes your right it almost looked like…"**

"**Lust…."**

**(Insert exchange of looks and scared excretion here)**

"**Holy shit! We got to go tell hiro and the others! Quickly!"**

"**For once I agree with you black star!"**

**Black star and tsubaki was now sprinting toward the lunchroom to tell their friends that they need to protect hiro at all cost because they have a new enemy.**

**Worst then a drunk medusa and arachnophobia pissed out of their minds.**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"**You guys!" black star and tsubaki dived nearly dived at the table (well tsubaki hopped in the seat but of course black star dived on the table and of course got a lot of attention) "damn it black star get down! Everyone is staring!" maka whispered harshly "but it's an emergency!" black star said "ok fine but just get down" black star jumped down and huddled up with his friends".**

"**Ok what's the big emergency black star?" maka asked**

"**You know hiro?"**

"**Hiro the push over or hiro the gullible?" soul asked**

"**Hiro the push over duh! You know the one with cute green eyes?"**

"**Did you just say his eyes were cute?" Liz asked**

"**Never mind that! He's in trouble"**

"**How so?" kid asked**

"**If I tell you will you be willing to help?" **

"**Yes" every one answered **

"**Ok... You see hiro me and tsubaki was spying on lord death"**

"**What? And you guys were UN noticed? Your lying" maka said in disbelief**

"**Yeah I highly doubt you can do that with that mouth of yours" soul added**

"**Will you guys just listen?" black star yelled**

"**Ok calm down now continue" Kidd said **

"**Any way hiro is apparently going to be paired up with a cured demon weapon named kano" black star said**

"**Why should we be worried? We should celebrate for him right?" patty asked**

"**I know… but his new partner is a pervert and I'm afraid he's going to go after poor little hiro"**

**Every one paled**

"**No way is he touching hiro! I will not allow that symmetrical and pure boy becomes tainted!" Kidd yelled**

"**Poor hiro! I won't allow any one else's to bully poor hiro into something he doesn't want to do! Right soul!" soul nodded in agreement**

"**Alright so it's settled we are now the hiro protection squad!" patty said**

"**Patty that's too far we are not going to become a group ok? We are just going to be good friends and protect hiro nothing more ok?" Kidd said looking at patty like she was a nut (when in truth she is) **

"**Ok! Every one moves out during class!"**

**

* * *

**

YES! I got this done before Christmas! I'm finally done with the first chapter! Yahoo! Anyway merry Christmas ever one! Enjoy my little gift!


	2. Kano meets Hiroand the whole gang?

Ok. So I've decided too, you know continue chapter two of this story, and I'm glad to say I'm very happy with the results and I must say that I'm not really happy that I only got one review…But at least I know that a lot of people read my stories. Before I thought that if you get a review then that's how you know people read your stories. But now I know people do but please review them you make me very sad if you don't; _; now on with the fic!

* * *

~0~0~0~halls of shibusen~0~0~0~

Today was the day Kano was finally going to meet the cute blond named Hiro, and he was stoked about it. After seeing the boys picture Kano was instantly head over heels for the kid and they haven't even met! There was something about him, his blue-green eyes that seemed like a magic river forest, his neat tussles of golden blond hair, his frail creamy skin like butter milk, and his lips, oh god his lips! They were a light cherry pink that didn't seem to have any damage to them. In other words Hiro was just Kano's type.

"Are you kano the cursed demon sword?" a very stern but rather loud voice said with pissed off clear in his voice.

Kano stopped his walk to class. This better be good cause he was on his way to meet his new partner and start something rather special, in business and relationship "yeah. And who's asking?" Kano turned around smirking cooly at the face of a pissed off ninja.

"Im Black star and I challenge you to a duel!" Black star said (A/N:*cough*screamed*cough*) holding out Tsubaki who somehow found the time to transform into a sword (A/N: O_O no really when did she find the time to do that! Damn it =_= really need to focus more).

Kano frowned slightly; he was in trouble he's only been in shibusen for only what two hours? that just wasn't fair! "look, it's not fair to me right now cause I don't have my partner right now so if you could let me go get him I'm sure me and him will give you the fight you want-WHOA!" kano had dodged due to the giant ninja star that had come his way "hay! I said I don't have my partner!"

"That's good cause we don't want you coming anywhere near him!" Black Star said "we don't want you any wear near Hiro! Got it!" the brunette said glaring.

"That's right, we don't want you to try and de-flower our little Hiro!" Tsubaki said still in weapon form.

And of course Black Star had to add something "we know you want to *beep* and *beep* with hiro and then you want to *beep* him into a *beep* and then you want to use a *beep* on him and then *beep* him *beep* and then you want to use him up and never let him go he'll be like a trapped princess or something from rapunzel or something!" Tsubaki and Kano stared at Black Star with a dark shade of red all the way up to they're ears.

"Oh? So that's what this is about?" Kano got up and brushed himself off and regain the color to his face "alright then, I see your game" Kano smirked and walked forward to Black Star with his hands in his pockets looking bad ass "but, ill have you know I'm not so easy to beat!" Kano was behind black star in a flash and had elbowed him in the back making black star fall back onto his knees.

"y-you bastard!" Black Star yelled as Kano ran down the hall smiling like crazy as he went on his hunt to get HIS Hiro into HIS arms and into HIS bed. And if Kano hadn't hit Black star like he did then Black Star could have kicked his ass faster than you could say 'Ow'.

"I highly doubt he was the only one who wants to protect hiro, better find him fast before I get my ass kick- GOD DAMNIT!" Kano was running down the hall and turned a corner only to see Death The Kid and his two partners Lizz and Patty "shit…this just aint my day" Kano sucked his teeth smirking nervously.

"Are you…Kano the cursed demon sword?" Kidd asked his hands in his pocket's looking dead at Kano with words that said 'prepare to die' in his glare.

"Yeah and let me guess you're here to stop me from touching little Hiro? Am I correct?" Kidd and his weapons looked at him with a sweat drop on they're head.

"I knew we shouldn't have trust him to go first" while Kidd continued his rant Kano was studding him carefully with a smirk on his face.

'good thing I studied this guy before I came here, I just remembered his weakness' Kano smirked taking out a stuffed toy ball that was in the shape of a puppy head… a symmetrical puppy head.

"Hay Kidd shouldn't we be betting back to the fight?" Lizz said

"We will! But Im just saying-OH MY GOD!" Kidd nearly fangazmed when he saw the little toy dog roll in looking cute and symmetrical and Kidd picked it up and started to squeal and blush loving the little toy.

"W-wait! Kidd! Focus! We must make sure this guy doesn't get near Hi- is that the super pastry gloss girls lip-gloss? In all 60 flavors!"

Kano smirked "Actually its 61, cause I also have the special rainbow love flavor, you want it?" Lizz was foaming at the mouth when she saw the rainbow of lip gloss "well go get it!" Kano tossed the lip gloss up into the air and smirked as he saw Lizz scrambling to pick them up like a crack head in field of angel dust.

"Hay! I want something too!" Kano looked at the girl asking if she was serious and handed her a stuffed giraffe and went on his way.

*in lord death's office*

"Hay, I have strange feeling that I should reaper chop a few student, hmm must be my imagination" lord death sipped his green tea.

*back to Kano*

Kano was almost there he could see the letters of stein's class like 3 feet away from him he was so close he could even taste the sweet succulent flavor of Hiro in his mouth, the taste of victory and glory of getting that virgin into bed (A/N: hell yeah he can tell if you're a virgin) he could hear the moans of hiro filling the air as he imagined how cute hiro would look as He went down on Kano's-

"HAY! Get your head out the gutter and fight us you ass!" Kano groaned at the interruption of his sexy wet day dream, he saw Maka and Soul, Kano was getting too bored of this.

Kano sighed in irritated, "look I just want to get to my partner alright? So mind your own damn business!" Maka growled along with soul.

"Hay man! We already know what you want with Hiro!" Kano glared, looks like it was plan B.

"Hay so you too must be Soul and Maka am I right?" Maka and Soul glanced at each other and nodded "oh wow so cool so who's the alpha dog in this partnership?"

"Me" Soul said.

"Me" Maka said.

"What!" let the plan begin "No way! Im alpha dog! No! Im in charge of this relationship! Get your facts straight!" Kano slipped away as he let Maka and Soul duel it out on each other.

"Hiro babe I'm coming" Kano opened the door in success.

"Ah. Kano you're late" Kano flinched as he saw the stitched up man who had taken him down and dragged him to lord death with great ease "go take your seat next to Hiro your new partner, don't worry I've already told him of you" Kano nodded as he saw the cute little blonde, Hiro's face was light up with pure excitement as he saw Kano his new partner.

"Hay there I'm Kano, Hiro right?" Kano sat next to the blonde smiling.

"Oh wow this is really exciting too meet you, you see I never had a partner before and I hope we can become good friends cause you see I'm usually alone" Kano felt a hint of pity for the kid.

"Well don't worry; I'm very loyal so you don't have to worry about being alone alright?" Hiro smiled and nodded.

"Alright class since today is Friday I'm not going to give your home work alright?" everyone cheered as the bell rung everyone getting up and leaving.

"Hay Hiro we need snacks and drinks wanna go get it for us?" Kano glared at a few guys as they we're laughing as they asked HIS HIRO to go and fetch them some food like he was a dog.

"Oh sure ok" Kano but in and glared at the group of guys.

"You got two legs and two arms and you're not crippled so GO GET IT YOURSELF" Kano growled as the guys backed off.

"hay man Hiro has a mouth and a mind he can go get us food if he wants and I'm sure he wants too he never had a problem with it before" Kano snarled like an animal.

"Sure he does but as I can see he's too kind to reject and your taking advantage of his kindness now I suggest you piss off before this conversation get's physical" the group of males grumbled and left.

"bunch of ass hole's the lot of' em" Hiro was looking at Kano with wide green eyes. "what?" Kano noticed Hiro's staring.

"nothing" Hiro turned around while Kano smirked "come on Kano we should get home now" Kano smiled and nodded following Hiro out the door.

~0~0~0lord deaths office~0~~0~

"what we're you thinking! Black star on his back acting like a even bigger fool he is! Kidd rolling around on the floor like a child and Lizz scambling for makeup like a crack head and patty… being more patty-ish.. And Maka and Soul fighting! What is wrong with you all!" lord death was scolding them as he gave them all reaper chops

* * *

Lol well the second chap was fun thanx for reading


	3. panties, flashbacks, shoping

**You guy's and your comments has drove me to make the third chapter. If you send me more reviews then I will be forever grateful!**

* * *

"Good morning Kano!" Kano hissed as he felt harsh rays of the sun grace his face as his partner had flashed open the blinds to his room.

"Arg, Hiro it's a little too early to wake up now. Not to mention it's a Saturday" Kano turned to his side and shielded his face with a pillow while Hiro pouted and placed his hands onto his delicate hips.

"Come on Kano I had the whole day planned out and I can't start it without you!" Hiro whined and started to shake Kano awake. Kano ignored the shaking then grumbled then uncovered his face to look at Hiro.

"Come on Hiro, let me sleep a little mo- why are you naked?" Kano blushed as he saw Hiro. He only wore his long sleeved button up night gown that fitted him perfectly. The way the silky thin material clung to Hiro's hour glass figure and the vanilla color of the gown and matched Hiro's creamy butter milk skin.

"I am not naked!" Hiro sputtered with embarrassment and started to attack Kano with a pillow.

"Well, from my view you look naked." Hiro huffed upset at what Kano had said. "Oh come on, I was kidding!" Kano placed a hand over Hiro's shoulder "Tell ya what, give me half an hour and I'll be up and ready for our day on the town, alright?" Hiro's face brightened and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll go get dressed okay?" As Hiro left the room Kano watched his adorable partner swish his hips from side too side as he left. Oh how he hated so see him go but loved to watch him leave.

"I've got one hell of a partner. Don't you agree? I hope you like him as much as I do, mom." Kano looked out of his opened window, smiling as a mother bird fed her children.

~0~0~0~

_"Hay, Mom! Look I found a bird!" Seven year old Kano ran as fast as his little legs could carry into the colorful garden where his mother sat, and watched her darling son._

_"That's very good Kano" Her warm, honey sweet voice was smooth and silky, like the white sundress she wore. Her hair was long and soft, flowing behind her like a wedding veil, and her blue slender eyes showed hope and care for her son._

_Kano opened his hands to reveal a happy chirping blue-jay, looking up at Kano with big curios eye's "What bird is it mommy?" Kano gave his mother a puzzled look for he never seen this kind of bird before._

_Kano's mother chuckled at her son's little knowledge of birds, for it was cute when he asked her what kind of bird he was looking at from time to time. "It's a blue-jay; they are very majestic creatures." The blue-jay hopped out of Kano's hand onto his mother's shoulder. She stared it for a few seconds then smiled lightly when she had patted its head._

_"Uwa, mommy you're so good with animals!" Kano's mother smiled warmly at her son's comment, letting the little blue-jay fly away from her shoulder to go back to its family._

_"Aren't bird's graceful Kano?" Kano's mother smiled warmly and turned to her son so she could pull him into a hug. Her warm light blue eye's turned slightly glassy. "To tell the truth I always wanted to be free like a bird." her warm and happy smile turned into a cold sad one "But, as you can see it's been hard to gain that right." She turned to Kano "Please Kano, promise me you'll stay free, no binds nor cage should keep you at bay of you're given right of freedom." She pushed a few strands of hair from her son's face._

_Kano looked as if he was about to cry, he never heard his mother ask such a task of him before, the position his family was in, the tied string of his family's fate always seemed dire._

_"I promise, mother"_

~0~0~0~

"Hiro, we've been walking around death city for seven hours. Can we please go home now?" When Hiro said he had the day planned out for the two of them he kind of imagined them going to fairs, boat rides, or even a café. But no, Hiro's idea of a day out was shopping and more shopping.

"Oh stop being a baby, I still have a few more shops to visit and I'm not tired yet so it should be ok right?" Yeah it was ok for Hiro because he wasn't carrying all twenty bags of clothes. Well, it didn't turn out into a total loss, because Kano found out slight information, like Hiro's body measurements and such.

"Hiro, Is that you?" Kano smirked as he heard a failure voice of Maka and her crew.

Oh this was going to be fun.

"Hello everyone, funny meeting you all here at once likes this." Hiro greeted his friends "Oh, have you met Kano? He's my new partner." Kano gave a cheeky smile and waved at Maka and the others.

Blackstar growled when he saw Kano and grumbled "Yeah, we've met." While the girls started talking to Hiro about the shop's they've been to so far Kano and the others started a conversation with each other.

"What the hell kind of self respecting man would carry someone's shopping bags?" Blackstar laughed his obnoxious laugh like always while Soul and Kidd sighed wondering how the hell they became friends with a guy like that.

"I'm a gentleman, maybe you should look it up, buffoon" Blackstar stopped laughing and growled, grabbing Kano by the collar of his shirt he became nearly nose to nose with Kano, sparks coming from there eye's.

"What did you call me?" Blackstar hissed.

"A buffoon or do you not know what it means. Wow, all beauty but no brains." Blackstar was taken aback when Kano said he had 'beauty', and using the distraction to his advantage Kano licked the tip of Blackstars nose, he had jumped back blushing holding his nose.

"Hay, hay, hay! No fighting alright? It's not cool too seem like a bunch of jerks, picking random fights" being the cool piece maker he was Soul stopped the fight and sighed as Blackstar was about to start a rant of some sort.

"W-what's in the bag anyway?" Blackstar looked at the bags Kano carried.

"I don't know just a few things Hiro bought. Shoes, pants, clothes and I think some cookies are in here-." Blackstar didn't need to hear anymore for he had snatched a bag clean from Kano's grasp and drooled slightly.

"Uwa, Hiro won't mind if I had a few cookies, right? Kidd grabbed the bag from Blackstar and sighed.

"Didn't you just eat a whole bucket of turkey legs, by yourself?" Blackstar huffed and snatched the bag from the young reapers hands.

"Yeah, so? I'm still hungry!" Black star reached into the bag "Beside's, Hiro won't mind" Blackstar felt around in the bag feeling not the usual hard cardboard box but a silky soft fabric "What the hell is this?" Black star pulled out the material and blushed furiously once he found out that it was a pair of panties.

"A-Are those… Panties!" Soul's usual pale face turned a beet red when he saw the pink silky frilly under garment.

"Whoa!" Kano whistled and chuckled "Who would have thought Hiro wore this kind of stuff!" Kano stuffed the panties back into the bag and chuckled at the other's flushed faces. "What's wrong? You seem kind of beat in the face." Kano laughed at his own corny joke.

"W-who would have thought…" Soul started

"That little innocent Hiro-" Kidd added.

"-Wore things like that." Blackstar finished.

"Well, if Hiro hides this from us… What else does our so called "innocent" blonde, hides from us?" Kidd regained the color in his face and coughed.

"Look its no big deal worrying about what Hiro does in his free time. I say we should leave it alone." Kano chuckled and placed an arm around Kidd's shoulder.

"Oh man, you are such a virgin!" Kidd blushed again, but from both embarrassment and anger.

"So what!"

"So you are virgin!"

"Yes, and your not!" Kidd was fuming with pure embarrassment now.

"Well, I am actually" Kano dead panned.

"Can we not talk about this please?" Soul asked.

"Fine, whatever" Kano skipped to Hiro and the girls and started chatting with them.

"He's really getting under my skin!" Blackstar shouted "Who does he think he is! Trying too act all big and mighty!" Soul clasped a hand on Blackstars shoulder.

"Look, its not very cool to worry about little things like that, besides, you act the same too." Soul walked off too join the others.

"He's right, you two do act alike in some way. But if I'd have to say he is slightly more mature then you." Kidd followed soul with his hands in his pockets, leaving Blackstar to brood by himself.

"He still get's under my skin!" Blackstar grumbled and walked off to join the others.

He so didn't act like that jerk!

Yes! I finished! Sorry it took so long! D: forgive me and my sin! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and to tell the truth I loved the way my Kano character turned out. I'm glad it turned out too everyone's liking but I was hoping if I would get more review's D: grant my wish and give me more reviews! Please!

* * *

**And im sorry it seemed kinda rushed too!**

**I am curently excepting Oc's, i need atleast two...I already got one, all i need is another =w= hur hur hur**

**Lot's of stuff have been hapening, my uncle who we all love and ador tried to kill himself, school drama is hitting my friend and is hitting em hard**

**i need everyones moral suport! please pray for my uncle everyone! D:**


	4. my darling husband! you shall not escape

Hay guys! I'm finishing this chap as a celebration of life! Today I had a near death experience. I am so happy to be alive that I grant you this little token of my happiness! Enjoy!

* * *

Sora was always shy, every time he had a crush on someone he would hide from them. But this time will be different; he wasn't going to stop pursuing his love till he gets him! Sora brushed his silver bangs out his face, to reveal his dark crimson eyes. "I'm coming for you, danma-chan!" and with that said, Sora headed to DWMA.

~0~0~0~

"So, are you sure you don't want a dog? I mean a boxer or a German shepherd or something would be nice!"

"For the last time Kano, we are not getting a dog, they are too much trouble" Hiro continued to write whatever he was writing in his note book.

"Well what if someone breaks into the house and I'm not there to help you?" Kano pressured.

"Are you considering I can't take care of myself?" Hiro gave Kano a look.

"All I'm saying is, a dog would be freaking awesome. We could like, train how to kick ass and stuff" Kano pointed out.

"Are you high off sharpies again?"

"No way, I learned my lesson" Kano huffed.

"Oh? What is the lesson then?" Hiro rested his chin on his hand.

"Sniff the blue marker, and end up in a blunettes bed. Sniff the black marker; you end up in a shinigami's bed. Sniff the white out; you end up in a scythes bed. Sniff all three you somehow end up tangled in a bed with all three" Hiro sighed at his partner.

"You are completely hopeless" Hiro sighed, while Kano grinned.

"But you still love me~" Kano laughed with his partner till he turned serious.

"What's wrong?" Hiro had noticed the change in the demon swords behavior.

"I just had this weird feeling- Oh shit!" Kano did the matrix as three shuriken was thrown his way. "Damn it Blackstar! Stop using me for target practice!"

"What are you talking about! I've been behind you this whole time! Pay attention next time, dumbass!" Kano looked at an irritated blunette and then in front of him.

"Oh god, please don't let be who I think it is-"

"Kano you jerk!"

"God damn it!"

A boy with light silver hair and red eye's like souls was the culprit of throwing the shuriken. He wore a white button up shirt with only the middle button fastened and his black jeans where slightly ripped at the knee's.

"Kano, who is he?" Hiro asked pointing to the albino.

"My name is Sora, and I should be asking you that question. Who do you think you are touching my future husband?" Sora stalked up too Hiro and bumped chest with him.

Hiro blinked "My name is Hiro, I'm Kano's new partner" Sora smirked and sighed.

"Honestly, my husband has such _difficult_ taste. He must be lonely too have chosen _you_." Hiro felt his left eye twich "I mean, honestly. You are clearly not attractive, or skilled in any way what so every" this kid was asking for a death wish wasn't he?

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure being innocent is better than being a toss around _tramp_." Hiro stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh quiet, and head back to the church where you came from NUN" Hiro glared at Sora as Sora glared back, electricity became visible in there eye's "As a matter of fact, I take back what I said about being a Nun. You're more like a puppy. No boundaries" Hiro had to stop himself from slapping the boy.

"And I take back what I said about you being a tramp. Obviously that name doesn't give you justice. You're more like a reversed whore. You pay others to have sex with you" Kano decided to sneak his way, away from the cross fire that was going on and was heading for the door till he bumped into Blackstar, Kidd, Soul and Maka.

"Kano, who is he and why does he call you honeys? And we want the truth" Maka crossed her arms at Kano and glared daggers at him, while Kano squeaked at the glare.

"Hay, there guys. What's going on?" Kano held his hands up in a sheepish motion and stepped back slightly.

"Don't screw with us, Kano. Answer our question" Kidd said stepping in.

"Did you know you look cute when you're mad?" Kano said trying to sugar coat Kidd. But it didn't work due to the even harsher glare he received from the reaper.

"Sora and I used to go to school together. He was teased a lot due to his shyness and always let everyone push him around. He was getting bullied one day so I did what any good person would do, so I saved him. We started hanging out, and one day he shared his lunch with me. It tasted good too so I told him he would probably make a great wife some day, and after that he started following me in this creepy stalker kind of way and he's been following me after that since!" Kano stopped for a moment to breath.

"You really are clueless huh?" Kidd sighed at Kano's stupidity.

"Well that's a grade 'A' idiot for you" Maka agreed

"It's a shame too. I thought he was such a cool guy at first, guess you really can't judge a book by its cover" Soul added

"Will you guy's stop it with the insults at tell me what the hell I did wrong!" Kidd sighed and turned to the demon sword.

"You are an imbecile! Are you that blind! You just gave the poor child false hopes of love!" Kano gasped for a moment.

"I'm sorry, explain?" Kidd growled.

"You just proposed to him in your own way, numb nuts!" Blackstar screamed cutting in.

~0~0~0~

"Honestly, you are such a pet. Following someone who has no interest in you at all! How sad, honestly! I find this pretty tiring the way you follow my sweet honey" Sora shot his attack

"It just seems that you're the one tailing him like an extra shadow." Hiro shot back another insult.

"Heh, well at least I'm not a bitch in heat" Sora hissed

"At least I'm not an unwanted whore!"

"Slut!"

"Scank!"

"Both of you stop!" Sora and Hiro both focused their attention on Kano, who had wedged himself between the two.

"Oh my sweets honey! I'm sorry you had to see me at my worst!" Sora had then latched himself onto Kano's arm and nuzzled it "You must be so upset to see my sweet side go sour!"

"Sora, just stop" Sora looked up at Kano with shock "Look, I like you and all. But, I don't like you in that kind of way" Sora looked as if his whole world was just shambled into tiny little pieces. "But, I was hopping if you and I could be friends… Sora?" Kano immediately felt bad for what he said as Sora's bottom lip started to tremble and his red eye's got teary.

"So, this whole time, you've been leading me on?" Sora felt tears sting his eye's as they started to leak down his pale cheeks

"Actually, you've just been leading yourself on" Blackstar put his two cents in but was quickly silenced by Kidd

"I hate you! How can you mess with my pure hearted feelings like that! I won't forgive you!" and with great speed, Sora pulled out his silver gun and started to shoot wildly and blindly at Kano, missing each time.

"Sora cut it out!" Maka said ducking and dodging bullets.

"Shut up! You don't know what it's like to have un-required love!" Sora raised his hand to the ceiling and shot twice.

_Snap!_

"Huh?" Sora looked up with tear stained eye's that had shot open in surprise. Sora had accidentally shot the skull shaped lighting; that caused the string to hold it snap and start to fall at a fast rate heading towards Sora.

"Oh no, watch out Sora!" Sora was glued on the spot, his legs couldn't move for some reason; and at the same time he didn't want to move 'what's the point of living… If the person you love doesn't love you back?'

_SMASH!_

Everyone who remained in the class room stood there in shock as the skull shaped lighting had shattered with a loud deafening shatter of glass.

~0~0~0~

Sora felt himself wrapped in a warm pair of arms as he woke up.

"K-Kano darling, Is that you?" He managed out weakly as he slowly opened his eyes to see his savor.

"Hay, dont compair me to that idiot please" Kidd asked as looked down Sora as he held him in his arms. For some reason, Sora felt safe and warm in Kidd's arms as if he was some kind of security blanket. "Are you ok? Can you stand up alright?" Kidd held Sora's hand as he gently helped him up with great tender care.

That's when it hit him.

"It's you" Sora stared at the shinigami with a blush spread across his face. Kidd gave the boy a puzzled look of confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Sora held his hands together and leaned in on Kidd "It's been you all along. My knight in shining armor, my star's to my moon. My future husband" Kidd's usually pale face turned even paler.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but it's seems you misunderstand my motives-gya!" Kidd was tackled into a hug as Sora started to nuzzle his cheek into Kidd's chest "P-Please stop that!" Kidd tried to push the boy off but it was as easy as moving a boulder.

"Uwa, don't be so shy my darling!" Sora mewled as he nuzzled Kidd like a cat which hadn't seen his master in days.

"Guys help!" Kidd gave his friends a pleading look.

"Oh will you look at the time, I was supposed to be meeting tsubaki outside like, three minutes ago. Sorry Kidd I need to go" Blackstar casually walked out the door.

"And I promised Maka I would take her to that new book store, let's go Maka" Soul grabbed Makas hand and dragged her out of the class room.

"Guy's, help me remove him please!" Kidd looked at Kano and Hiro who was already heading for the door.

"Sorry Kidd, but I promised Kano we would go look at the new pet shop for a bit, come on Kano!" Kano and Hiro ran out the door in light speed, leaving Kidd to defend himself.

"You no good bunch of ass holes!"

* * *

Wow…I had fun with that one. Sorry about the mistakes and the epic long laziness to make this chapter


End file.
